Some Things are Meant to Be Left Alone
by My Hetalia OTP
Summary: Something happened to the Vargas family six years ago causing them to move away. But then Lovino's mom finds a new job offer that requires them to move back to Italy, to that place, where horrible memories resurface...
1. Chapter 1

I lied in bed wondering if it was worth it to get up. Of course it was, I had to go. But still... _he _might be there. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to think about him. But there I was, lieing in bed thinking about those bright green eyes..

Damn it. I would _not_ start his day like that. After several minutes of pulling at my hair, I got up and walked downstairs. It was fairly quiet in the house, which was unusual for my _loud_ Italian family. I walked to the kitchen and looked at the digital clock on the stove. 5:35. Oh. So that's why the house was so empty. Everyone was goddamn sleeping!

I threw up my hands and opened the fridge. The tomatoes caught my eye and I grabbed one. I bit into it and damn that tasted good. I walked towards the many cupboards in the room, took out a pan and walked towards the stove. I popped the last of the tomato in my mouth as I took out two eggs from the fridge and started scrambling them. I woke up early enough, I might as well make some breakfast. Even if eggs aren't my favorite.

I turned on the stove and set the pan on it, dug out some butter from the fridge and cut a small piece onto the pan. I poured the scrambled eggs into the pan and waited for them to cook. It's pretty child-ish, but I only like my eggs scrambled. I honestly can't stand the taste of the yolk on a sunny side up. As I finished making my eggs, my little brother, Romeo, came running into the kitchen. I scooped my eggs onto a plate and looked at the clock. 5:50.

"Damn it Romeo, what are you doing out of bed? It's not even 6 yet." Romeo stopped, his hand resting on the fridge handle.

"Uh...couldn't sleep." I sighed. This kid never sleeps.

"You knew it was a school night-and the first day too-but you still didn't sleep. Why?" I questioned. Romeo just looked into the fridge. I got up from leaning against the counter and walked towards the fridge. I quickly closed the door and rounded on my brother. "You know you're not allowed to stand with the door open; you'll let out all the cold, idiota." I walked back to the counter and ate my breakfast. Several minutes passed in silence while Romeo made a small sandwich. I was washing my plate when Romeo finally spoke.

"Lo, why don't you want to go back to school. You came here before right? Don't you want to see your friends? You miss them right?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes andI put my elbows on the edge of the sink. Man did he have a lot of questions.

"Yes Ro, I did come to this school. Yes I did have friends, and yes I..._missed_ them," I said begrudgingly. "But there's this one Spanish bastard I was hoping to never see again. Ever."

"But-"

"You're only 6, Romeo, you wouldn't get it!" I growled and stomped out of the kitchen. It was passed 6 and mom and dad would be awake soon. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and walked to my desk. Resting on it was a picture taken about six years ago. I didn't know why I kept the picture, I just...did.

_Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Matheu,_

_Elizebeta, Roderich, Ludwig, Feliciano,_ _Yao_,_ Ivan, Antonio_

Antonio...I rolled my eyes and put the picture down. I was _not_ going to get nostalgic. I walked over to my bed, flopped down, and stared at the ceiling counting the little lines on it. Damn, I wished I could get to sleep. But I couldn't,and my thoughts wandered to the day:

It was my first day back at Hetalia in six years. I moved when I was in fifth grade, jsut finishing up with Hetalia Elementary School (HES). We moved to Pennsylvania and stayed until my mom got a weird job offer and moved back to Italy. Back to my friends. Back to_ him_... The only two people who knew we were back were the potato bastards, Ludwig and Gilbert. They only knew because Feliciano completely freaked out when he saw Ludwig. I didn't know how he knew it was Ludwig, since he grew to be Goliath's son. The only things that didn't change were his hair (still slicked back and golden) and his piercing blue eyes. Gilbert hadn't changed a bit though. He was still the little albino red eyed kid. Of course I had refused to talk to them. I wasn't going to show I cared. Which I didn't. So I stood in the sidelines, my arms crossed, and gave the three of them death stares. After several minutes of Feliciano hugging the shit out of Ludwig, Gilbert said they had to leave, and they would catch up on Monday. And of course, Feli could sit still for one. Fucking. Minute.

I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. I thought about all the different ways the day could go. None of them had Antonio in it. I was trying very hard not to think about the Spaniard, which was going well until my brain decided to think about _it_. How Antonio looked at me, tears streaming down his face, the blood on his hands...

**_KNOCK_**

I started.

"Frate~llo!" I sighed. That damn voice.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"It's almost 8:20!" Feliciano yelled just as loud. I froze. Dammit. God fucking _dammit! I_ jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I had only ten minutes to get to school. I rummaged until I finally found my uniform: Blue and white plaid pants, white button up shirt, tan vest-thingy, and mt blue school jacket with the little highschool logo on the side chest pocket...thing. I got dressed and brushed my teeth in record time. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag.

"FELICIANO!" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU YOU WAKE ME UP FUCKING SOONER BASTARDO?!"

"Lovino Romano Vargas! Language!" my mother scolded. I grabbed my brother's jacket sleeve and pulled him to the front door. We both said bye in unison and quickly left the house. As soon as I knew mom couldn't hear me, I rounded on Feliciano again.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm sorry fratello! I thought you were getting ready."

"For two fucking hours?" Feli made an incomprehensible sound and looked at his shoes. I sighed and walked faster, grabbing onto Feli's sleeve again to keep him from falling behind. Which happens frequently, along with his shoe coming untied, like that very second. I felt a tug on my fingers signaling that Feli has stopped walking. I looked behind me and saw him on one knee desperately trying to tie his shoe.

"Dammit Feliciano!" I yelled. He squealed.

"I'm sorry! My shoe was untied and it was bothering me and-"

"Just shut up." Feliciano was on the verge of tears and I didn't want that. It was the first day of school god dammit. I wasn't _that _cruel. I knelt down and tied my brother's shoes and quickly pulled him up and checked my watch. 8:35. Class started five minutes ago! I flat out ran, my brother following. Finally the school came into view. I slowed down, my breaths coming in short rasps, along with Feli's slightly longer breaths. I stepped up to the wide double front doors and pulled them open.

"It's about time," a very familiar voice said at our left. I spun and saw _very_ familiar blonde hair.

"Great, the wine bastard...is picking us up," I growled in between breaths. Feli's eyes went wide.

"It's like you never left." Francis replied. I just huffed out and followed Francis down the hall. "I didn't know you were coming back until Gilbert called yesterday. Naturally, I told everyone, so no introduction needed." We walked in silence after that. Feliciano bounced the whole time, obviously excited to see Ludwig. I rolled my eyes.

Feliciano was a sophomore, so he broke off at his homeroom, rattling off a quick bye before making a beeline to the potato. I followed Francis in silence, mentally preparing myself to meet the class. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Sooner than I would've liked, we stopped in front of a door. A plaque on it read 'Mrs. D'Anna.' My eyes went wide. Mrs. D'Anna, my teacher since _pre-school_. Why is she teaching Juniors? Francis looked at me and chuckled and opened the door. He walked in leaving me standing just outside, taking deep breaths. Inside that classroom was most of my friends...and possibly _him_. I Squeezed my eyes shut and took one last breath, taking a step along with it.

* * *

"-be here any minute-oh." I opened my eyes trying to keep the nostalgia back. I didn't like it. At all. I looked at my teacher, taking in her warm smile. "Lovino!" she said, clapping her hands. Twenty or so heads snapped up, obviously not listening until now.

"Lovino?!" Alfred exclaimed. "Here?"

"No dipshit, in Narnia," I retorted. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Being rude was like a reflex. I usually was when I was uncomfortable or upset. Like now.

"Yup, that's definitely Lovino," Elizibeta said.

"Wait, you doubted that was him?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, you never know, it could've been a shapeshifter," Denson replied.

"Yeah, like those exist," Arthur retorted.

"Kind of like how your fairies don't exist?" Alfred said.

"They bloody well do-"

"Guys, settle." Mrs. D'Anna clapped her hands loudly. People instantly stopped talking. "Thank you. Now, we all know Lovino, so I don't need to introduce you, thank God." She turned to me. "There's a spot behind Antonio. You can sit there. I know you guys were good friends a while ago." I didn't move. I looked over to where D'Anna was pointing and took a deep breath. As she said his name, Antonio's head snapped up from looking out the window.

"Senorita?" He asked. It was a couple of seconds before his eyes slid over to mine. We stared at each other for what felt like decades. Maybe even centuries. Suddenly Antonio jumped from his seat and tackled me, trapping me in a bear hug. I let out a very loud (and very embarrassing) "CHIGI!", and attempted to pry the Spaniard from me. Eventually Antonio let go of me and bounced back to his seat, me trudging behind him. So much for avoiding him. I flopped into my chair and set my bag on the ground.

"Okay guys. This is home room, so... free rein now," Mrs. D'Anna said. I groaned slightly. Free reign directly translates to 'go ahead and annoy the fuck out of Lovino by catching up'. I put my head on the table, hoping against hope that no one would come up to me and try to start a conversation.

But of course, I forgot Gilbert was in his class.

"Vargas!" I heard a very loud and annoying Prussian pull up a chair and flop down in it, completely shattering my wishes.

"Get the fuck away," I replied, my head still on the table. I was in no mood whatsoever.

"Oh come on! Stop being so unawesome!" Gilbert poked my back and my head shot up. I grabbed Gilbert's finger and was just about to snap it into a million pieces when I noticed everyone gathered around my desk. So it seems _everyone _wanted to hear what happened in six years. Of course they would. I haven't contacted them since fifth grade. But that was because Grandpa told us not to...

"Hey, you still here?" Alfred asked. I blinked, noticed I zoned out and groaned again, slightly louder this time, and put my head back on my desk.

"Go away." I said.

"You know, things never change. Ever since pre-school you'd walk to a corner, sit down and shoo everyone away," Gilbert said.

"I am very well aware of that thankyouverymuch." I said.

"You're still an asshat." Francis put.

"The one and only." I replied.

"So how was Narnia?" Alfred asked. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. I lifted my head and located him.

"Oh you know, cold as fuck. Hot as fuck. Met some beavers and a centaur. Santa visited last Christmas." I replied sarcastically.

"You met Santa?" Tino piped up.

"He was being sarcastic," Berwald said. Tino muttered a tiny 'oh' and sat down. I furrowed my eyebrows. Tino's in the eleventh grade and he still believes in Santa. That seems like a problem.

"Nothing's changed," I muttered. Alfred was still an obnoxious idiot, Gilbert still has a narcissistic PD, Berwald's creepy, Elizebeta's tough, Roderich's a sissy, Arthur's delusional...

The list goes on and on.

I looked at all the people standing around my desk laughing and arguing, feeling the horrible feeling of nostalgia, _again_. And the feeling someone looking at me. I turned my head towards Antonio, but he had his head towards the window, his eyes half closed with a far away look in them. I guess he felt my eyes on him too, so he slid his eyes over to mine, and after a few moments his head. I looked up, down, left, right, anywhere but him.

"Hi," Antonio said softly. I squinted my eyes. That was not like Antonio at all. Usually he would be bouncing, or talking rapidly in Spanish, or...something. Not...nothing. He's not _quiet. _He's a loud motherfucker.

I looked over at him and replied. "Hi." And then my mouth moved on its own. "What's wrong?"

* * *

What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_ Why did I ask that? I'm trying to _avoid_ Antonio, not engage in a conversation! What the fuck?! I looked away, inwardly sighing.

"Ah, nothing's wrong. Just...i thought you said you were never coming back," Antonio said.

"Well, that's what i thought. I thought i was going away, never reliving _that._" I sat back in my chair folding my arms. I could see Antonio's face darken, and i looked at the clock. I really didn't want to see Antonio upset. Wait, what? No, i don't give a crap about him. He could be as moody as he likes, and i _still_ wouldn't care. But still...Antonio upset is...unnerving. I was about to turn back to him when somebody flopped down on my desk making it tip forwards. "What the hell?!"

"Oh sorry," Alfred said, but didn't get up from the desk. Was this guy _retarded_? I huffed out yet another sigh and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Where did you move to?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Well, you have a knack of gathering info and using it to your advantage."

"I just want to know where you moved to. How could I use that as an advantage?"

"I don't know you just...could." I rolled my eyes at Alfred's expression and decided I was going to have a nice little soul today. "I lived in Pennsylvania. Bradford."

"Oh my cousins live there!" he shouted. I nodded my head. Oh yes, there are some people _definitely_ related to him there. Amelia and Abby. Amelia had the same personality (I'M THE HEROINE!) and looks and style and patriotism as Alfred. Now Abby...well she was more of a delinquent. Anger issues, intentionally blunt and rude, (unlike Alfred who is ignorant and doesn't do it on purpose), prone to sarcasm and OH GOD she is a million time arrogant than Alfred. I didn't even think you could get more arrogant until I met Abby. Jesus FUCKING Christ. Oh and by the way she has a baseball bat with FUCKING SPIKES. SPIKES. AND SHE THREATENED ME WITH IT. THAT WAS THE MOST SCARED I HAVE EVER BEEN IN MY LIFE.

Oh wait.

Nevermind.

Let me not forget the reason we moved to Pennsylvania. No, Abby was the _second_ scariest thing that has ever happened to me.

"Hey Lovino. You still there?" Alfred snapped a finger next to my face. I whipped my head and looked at Alfred narrowing my eyes.

"Put those fingers closer to my face and you're losing them," I growled. Alfred reared back a bit and put his hands up in a _okay okay don't hurt me_ look. I huffed and sat back in my chair looking at the clock. 9:05. "When does the class end?"

"9:45," Antonio said. i groaned and put my head on my desk, hoping i wouldn't have to bring it back up until the end of the class. Which is in forty minutes. _UGH_. I plan on sleeping a bit, making up for the loss this morning. But just as i got into the half-awake-half-asleep state, i felt another person flop beside me.

"So. where did you move to?"

Oooooh this is going to be a _long_ day.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Fractions. Why fractions?

I looked at the board and back to my book with a blank expression. Negative fractions with variables and word problems that leave me confused and unable to do the actual problem. It's a miracle I didn't have to repeat math last year. _That_ would have been a problem. But now we have to work with even more fractions that leave me on the verge of tears. It's just so _frustrating. _

I leaned over to where Ludwig was working next to me. "Uh, could you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Ludwig replied.

"All of it." Ludwig sighed and asked to see my book. He mumbled something along the lines of "Feliciano" and "First day of math." I smiled innocently and looked at Ludwig's teaching. After a few moments he clucked his tongue.

"This is where you messed up. You have to cross multiply and borrow." He pointed his pencil at a certain step I thought I understood.

"I have to borrow _there_? But-but-it doesn't make sense! There's nothing to borrow from!" I squealed. Ludwig just sighed heavily.

"Feli, you take the one from _here_." Again, Ludwig pointed to another number I didn't even think I needed.

"I actually _need _that?" I sat back heavily in my seat, huffing especially loud. "I just don't get it!" I crossed my arms and pouted. I looked back over at Ludwig as he worked on his math, my eyes lingering on his blue ones. When I saw him at the store last week I barely recognized him. Instead of the small, somewhat skinny boy I had grown up with, there was a giant muscle man in the place of him. The thing that gave him away though, was his eyes. The beautiful aloof blue eyes...

I blinked and looked away, blushing ever so slightly. I let out a breath when the teacher, Mr. Ami, said it was almost time to go. Finally, no more fractions. I smiled when I realized what my next class was: art. _And_ with Lovino! It's already been a couple of months since school started, but I have no doubts that Lovi and I would have no trouble at all. Unless the assignment required painting. Lovino is a good artists, but he has always struggled with painting. Whether it was watercolor or acrylics, Lovino just couldn't figure the paint out. Most of the time he would get so frustrated with it he has to sit down and count. But not those small 1-10 counts. It was more like a 1-50 counts. We had therapy to thank for that.

"Hey, the bell rung." I jumped and looked upwards. Ludwig was standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder.

"Ve~ I guess it did," I said as I looked around the classroom. Most of the people had filed out, walking to their next class. The only people who stayed were the ones that needed help on the assignment. I should probably stay too, but art is on the other side of the building. And I've got Ludwig to help me out; he can just re-teach me the lesson from a different angle. _But then again that's what I told myself last year. _But I didn't have Ludwig last year. _But how_ _do I know Ludwig will help me?_ _He can get irritated pretty easily._ But he's _Ludwig_. He's a big softy and he'll help me no matter what._  
_

"You're frowning. Are you arguing with yourself? Again?" Ludwig started walking out of the classroom. I followed.

"Yes I was. I couldn't decide whether I should get help from Mr. Ami or from you," I explained. "Mr. Ami was trained for this, but you have different angles on how you see things. I thought you could teach me a different approach to math." Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe. I could come up with an easier approach." _See_ Feli! I told you he would say yes- "But I don't know if I have a lot of time." _Ha! He doesn't have time for that-_ "I could open up my schedule." He'll make time. He's very good at that! "But-"

"Ludwig, you're making my head hurt." I reached up and put my hands on the sides of my head. It was true. There was a slight pinch near my temples, which usually occurs when I think too much, or I'm arguing. In this case, I'm arguing with myself. Which is sort of mental if you think about it.

"Sorry." Ludwig immediately stopped talking, and we walked in silence.

* * *

"Are we going to be using paints?"

Of course that would be the first thing Lovino says to the teacher.

"Why, yes we are, Lovino. I'm sorry, I know you don't like them," Mrs. B. added when Lovino groaned. He stomped over to a table and sat down hard. I shot Mrs. B a look that said '_I'm sorry I know Lovi's a jackass_' before sitting down next to the said jackass.

"Come on fratello~ Be nice to Mrs.B." I said. Lovino just grumbled something about second grade. Which was actually pretty accurate. Mrs. B. had been our art teacher since second grade. And second grade was the first time Lovi found out he was horrible at painting. Let's connect the dots and see why Lovino doesn't like her very much.

"I'll be nice once she tells us we're not going to paint dammit. Or that I can just skip it altogether," Lovi grumbled and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes as I got out my pencil and eraser, and got up to get Lovi and I some blank pieces of paper (I knew he wouldn't get it himself because he's a lazy ass). I looked to the white board to see our warm-up.

**_Draw whatever setting you wish with whatever tool you_ want.**

Ah yes, Mrs. B. being professional with us like always.

Now what should I draw? A beach? Or an orchard? A flower patch seems nice. But so does a deserted town. I wish I had a coin I could flip. I looked over to Lovi to see if he had one, but stopped. Of course he doesn't have a coin on him. Why would he? He can't remember to take his phone with him, let alone a small piece of metal. And why are coins metal? They should be...No, never mind. They should definitely be metal...But what about-

FUCK

Stay on track Feli! Now, landscapes, landscapes, landscapes, what should I draw...Oh! I have the perfect idea: a glacier. With the northern lights and penguins and polar bears. But not those scary ones with seal guts coming out of its mouth. No I want those cute ones that are friends with everything.

I got to work, carefully sketching out my glacier and the wavy line for the sky lights. I drew my VERY CUTE VERY ADORABLE looking polar bear with a VERY ADORABLE SMILE AND NO GUTS WHATSOEVER next to my lovely penguin. (I don't need to emphasize on anything with the penguins; they are already too adorable.)

I looked over to Lovino curiously. After careful observation, my eyes widened.

"Ve~! Lovi that looks amazing!" I said sincerely.

"You think so?" Lovino looked a me a bit sheepishly. I smiled. It always seemed as if Lovino barely got any compliments, so when he did, he would get soooo shy. Especially if it was me complimenting his art.

"Of course~ I love how you put the angle close to the ground near the flowers. It looks pretty cool." His picture was of a field of flowers. The horizon had a line of fir trees, and the sun was setting. It looked beautiful even without colors.

Lovino huffed and snatched the paper out of my hands. He went back to work, trying hard not to blush. It was fun to watch.

* * *

"Okay class, we only have five minutes left. Please put everything away and clean up!" I packed up my things and put my "Warm-up that wasn't the warm-up but the actual assignment" in the class bin. The class filed out, and I said goodbye to Lovi and walked to my next class. Which was pretty difficult considering I still didn't know my way around school. A school that was bigger than the White House. (Seriously, I'm not kidding; the school was _gigantic_.)

I walked towards the west side of the building (at least I think it was the west...) were my science class was held and up a flight of stairs. Down a hallway and right and I should end up at room 904. I looked at a door plaque: **_Mr. Miragashi_ 611**.

* * *

What?

No, that should have taken me to hallway 900. I looked around. If I can just go back the way I came...then maybe...I walked back down the hallway and took a right, then...was it down a flight of stairs or up? I huffed impatiently. How do they expect kids to know their way around this school. I can barely walk to the bathroom at my house let a lone a _giant freaking school_.

I went down a flight of stairs and took a left. Now I must be heading north. Down a couple more hallways, take a couple more turns and then...

The cafeteria. How did I end up at the cafeteria? This makes no sense.

I felt a burning sensation in my eyes that indicated _oh shit he's about to cry don't let him do it code red code red stop the tears_. I pressed my hands to my eyes hoping to wipe a way the tears. **Do not** cry in school. Not on the first day. **Do not **be tardy. Well so much for that and oh there goes the bell. A loud ringing sounded throughout the school. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. Late for class twice. On the first day of school. How terrific. I sighed and ventured on my little quest.

After a few more lefts and rights I finally thought I had it. _Thought_. I looked at yet another door plaque: _**Ms. Puck **_**723**. Closer, but not there. Again I felt the sting of tears. They were about to overflow when I put my jacket sleeves and wiped my eyes. After a couple of minutes of deep breathing I put my arms down and ope here comes the waterfall next stop tearville choo-choo.

I was, by this point, actually crying. I brought my arms up again and dug the heels of my hands into my eyes hoping I would stop crying by next week._ Just breathe just breathe just breathe._ It never worked thought. I stood there trying to stop for about five minutes. Just calming down._  
_

Finally I was able to lower my hands and look for a clock: 12:25. It's almost lunch time. What if I can't find my way back to the cafeteria? What if I miss lunch? No! I can't miss lunch! I'm hungry and I want to eat my pasta! I felt myself start to cry again, so I put my hand back near my eyes. What if-

"Excuse me? Are you mister Vargas?" I spun around sniffling. In front of me was a girl with straw-colored hair and a lavender ribbon in it. Her eyes were big jade orbs. She was very pretty.

I swallowed. "Which Vargas?" I asked

"Mister Feliciano Veniciano Vargas." Ah yes. My middle name. My parents had a fantastic field day with that one: Feliciano Veniciano. Nope, no tongue twister here.

"Whose asking?"

"My name is Erika Zwingli. It's been thirty minutes since class started and Mrs. Helm asked me to find you," The girl named Erika asked. My cheeks turned pink. Someone had to _find_ me. Like I was some lost kid at the zoo. _But you are a lost kid, just in a highschool... _Okay no. I am not going to argue with myself. My head always hurts afterwords and I hate that- "Mr Vargas are you okay?"

I started. I forgot Erika was here. "Y-yes. I'm okay just...lost." Man that was lame.

"Well, if you follow me we can get you unlost." I walked with Erika, the reverse way I came. Wow. stupid, stupid Feli. As I was mentally punching myself, though, a thought occurred to me.

"Why have I never seen you before?" I asked.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"I lived here since I was born. I moved six years ago though because-" I stopped. I'm not allowed to tell anyone the real reason we left. "Because my mom got a really great job offer."

"Oh. Well, I usually stuck by my big brother Vash who never really liked talking to people. When he was little he made a club called the "Leave-Me-Aloners". I was part of it, but that was really it." Erika chuckled. My eyes widened.

"_You're_ Vash's little sister?" I saw it now. They both had the same hair and eyes. "But I thought his sister had longer hair."

"Yes, but I cut it just a few months ago. I like big brother's hair cut, so I cut it to match his." I blinked. Erika cut her own hair? But it looks great. I tried to cut my hair when I was little, but my parents had to bring me to a barber shop afterwards. I wonder if the Zwinglis had to do that with Erika too? Probably. No one can cut their own hair that perfectly.

* * *

"And here we are Mr. Vargas." I looked at the door plaque we were standing in front of:**_ Ms. Helm_ Room 904. **Finally. Erika knocked on the door and went inside, myself closely following.

"...so now you can just do your own work." Ms. Helm looked over at us entering her classroom and smiled. "Mr. Feliciano, so nice of you to join us." I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Around me the class laughed. I caught a couple of things that sounded like _forty-five minutes late, new kid needed rescued, _and looked down at my shoes.

"Mr. Vargas, there's a seat next to me." Erika walked to the middle of the classroom and sat down. I followed, my cheeks growing redder by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

N/T1: Okay this is so late i am so sorry. October was not my creative month. I had no motivation whatsoever and I feel so horrible about it.

N/T2: So we all know that updates aren't going to happen a lot right now. The beginning is always the worst part. I have so much trouble with it. I kick myself a lot because of that.

N/T3: I am going to set myself a goal: Try to update at least once every two weeks. Maybe three. I'll see how it goes...

* * *

The rest of the school day went by with no interruptions. In fact, it was probably the most uneventful school day out of all the uneventful school days. I went to the rest of my classes, had lunch with my very delicious pasta and tomato, avoided Antonio as much as possible, glower at the potatoes, witness Alfred choke on Arthur's cooking, almost die and twist my ankle...

Okay let's back up.

* * *

"Pack up and clean up, it's almost time for lunch." I picked up my things and put them in my backpack while my stomach growled loudly. I groaned and put my head on my arms.

"You sound hungry." I groaned even louder. Why did Antonio have to be in every single class I'm in? (Except art, but I have my brother to replace Antonio.)

"Of course I'm hungry. I only had eggs for breakfast dammit," I replied.

"_Only_ eggs? What, do you have an eating schedule like a hobbit? Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper?"_  
_

"I think you've mistaken me with Arthur."

"No, I don't think Arthur can even eat considering the crap he makes."

"I saw him eat during lunch before."

"Probably threw up later. You know, all that toxin is bad for the human body." I smiled. No dammit, I didn't smile! Antonio is not funny, and fun to be around. Not at all. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Don't get close to Antonio, don't be friends with Antonio, don't even interact with him. Grandpa's, (and my) instructions. Ah, but look where I am now, laughing with Spaniard. Damn bastard.

As soon as the bell rung, I practically flung myself out of the door to get away from Antonio. I walked down to the Math hallway (hallway 200), stopped at my locker, and spun in the combination: 22, 44, 55. The locker popped open and I dug around to find my lunch. Yes I had to dig. I just throw all my stuff down with no order at all because that just takes too much time dammit.

Well, I guess digging through my locker to find a small container of pasta takes a lot more time than just ordering my stuff...

...

I sometimes judge myself more than people judge Justin Bieber.

...

ANYWAYS: I dug around my locker for a bout a minute before I found my small container filled with pasta and tomatoes. Before I could turn around, I felt a small tug on my jacket.

"Hi Lovino~" I sighed and turned around. In front of me stood a bouncing Feli holding onto a similar container of pasta.

"Hi Feliciano." I turned on my heels and started to walk away. I got a few feet ahead of him before I remember: "Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Actually I do! I know because I got lost and I wandered around for a while before I ended up there..." And Feliciano delved into a story about how terrified he was when he got lost. I sort of tuned him and his annoying voic out. It's like a specialty of mine.

...

Well we got to the cafeteria before Feli finished his story, so I had to endure the ear splitting pitch of his voice while I ate. Which was horrible because I wanted to eat in peace dammit! And to make it even better, people started sitting down at our table! And actually conversing! I GUESS I CAN'T HAVE ANY PEACE HERE MIGHT AS WELL EAT NEXT TO A BUNCH OF WOODPECKERS 'CAUSE THEY DO NOT COMPARE TO THE NON PEACENESS THERE IS HERE.

A couple minutes of non-peaceness passed before I got a sharp poke in my ribs.

"Veeeee~ Lovi you're not listening!" Feli whined.

"You're not done?" I replied. I would've thought he was done minutes ago. Well that just tells you how much I wasn't paying attention. Feliciano sighed and ate his pasta in silence, obviously upset. I just rolled my eyes and looked around. I was at the end of the table with Feli in front of me. Next to him sat Ludwig and next to him was Kiku who had Gilbert next to him. Next to me was an empty space, and next to that was Francis. Next to Francis was Arthur, and in front of Arthur was Alfred. Next to Alfred was Yao, and in front of Yao was Ivan. No one sat next to Ivan, so there was a space before we get to Natasha, and in front of Natasha sat Katyusha.

...

Okay, so maybe I was stretching the whole "non-peaceness" but Alfred was still here along with Arthur and Francis sitting next to each other so it was still loud.

...

"What do you mean my cooking is horrible?!"

"I mean what I mean. Your scones would kill anyone."

"They would not!"

"Would to!"

"No they wouldn't!"

"Stop kidding yourself!"

"Bloody wanker!"

"Delusional prick!"

"Arrogant!"

"Whiny!"

"Over reactor!"

"Well if your cooking level was as big as your eyebrows we would have a problem now wouldn't we?!"

"WELL IF BRAIN WAS AS BIG AS YOUR DAMN EGO-"

"Glad to know I didn't miss anything." I jumped and looked at the spot next to me. Somehow Antonio had managed to slip beside me with his super ninja skills. Seriously! I didn't even see him! Damn bastard.

I huffed out a response and turned back to my pasta. I stabbed at it few times before turning back to Antonio. I was a little surprised to see him looking at his food. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was concentrating hard, and he had a slight frown on hid face. It was almost the same look he gave me when I sat behind him this morning. It was a little unnerving to see him with that expression. I mean, he barely ever thinks let alone have a thinking face.

…

I DON'T CARE ABOUT A STUPID FACE THE STUPID SPANIARD WAS MAKING GODDAMMIT.

…

I glared at Antonio for a bit before going back to stabbing at my noodles. A few minutes later though, I felt a slight poke on my side. I looked up and was again face to face with Antonio.

"What?" I said irritably. (Or as irritably as I could make it.)

"Do you want my tomatoes?"

I stared at him. Antonio always ate hit tomatoes. They were his life and blood. He even had a tomato garden he made all by I wouldn't know that. It's not like I ever went to his house or anything…

*Coughs*

"What?" I ask again.

"Do. You. Want. My. Tomatoes?" Antonio said very, _very, **irritatingly**_, slowly. I rolled my eyes. Now it's like I'm the stupid one.

"Why don't you want it?" Antonio shrugged.

"I don't feel like it."

"Since when do you not 'feel like' doing stuff?" I asked. He just shrugged again. Okay now I'm getting a little freaked out. Antonio is actually moody. That is never good. "Are you okay?" Antonio didn't do anything for bit. He just stared down at him food, twirling his fork.

"No, I'm good. I'm...fine…" Antonio didn't look at me. Obviously something was up. Before I could say anything though, Alfred came barging up.

"Yo dude, do want your food?" He asked. It was directed at Antonio.

"Ah, no. You can have it." He put his tomatoes in my tupperware thing before handing his plate to Alfred.

"Thanks dude!" Antonio mumbled a "You're welcome" then stood up and walked away. I watched him go, feeling something odd in my chest. "Oh man what's his problem?" Alfred asked. He walked back over to Arthur and all them talking loudly.

…

Lunch ended with nothing too exciting. (Well if you count the fact that Alfred had one of Arthur's scones then nearly choking to death exciting then one exciting thing happened at lunch but other than that nothing.)

I walked to my locker and put my things back, (yes I did throw everything in with no order-don't fucking judge me) and I went to my next class with the stuff I needed. I walked through the door and instantly spotted someone I was hoping had left the country. No, it was not Antonio; I already went on about how much I wish he wasn't here. But it was someone just as bad.

"Oliver, please don't give out cupcakes. You know people won't take them from you."

"But why not?"

"You put bugs in them. And spices. And at your least favorite mood, chunks of glass."

"Okay that was one time. I was pissed-"

I shuddered. Let me tell you, glass does not taste good in a cupcake. No matter how delicious the frosting was.

I walked over to my seat expecting to be left alone, but jesus christ I'm a damn idiot.

"Lovino come here." I felt a hard tug on my back and was pulled up and out of my seat.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared at the person who disturbed the peace. Of course it was Arthur. He always seemed to be able to piss anyone off just by his mere presence.

"Tell Oli about the cupcake."

"Arthur I already know about the cupcake. I'm the one who fed it to him." Oliver said with a grin on his face. Arthur opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it right after. After a couple of seconds he opened it again, but just as quickly closed stood there with a confused look on his face, and finally he said something.

"I don't think counseling is helping Oli." Oliver just smiled even wider.

"Oh no, it's not helping. It's not helping at all." He then spun on his heels and walked to his desk. then: "I don't know why I need to go though. I seem perfectly normal." I glanced over at Arthur and saw he had a horrified look on his face.

"I swear, he's worse than Abigail." I sighed and sat down again, wishing time would speed up so I could go home already dammit.

* * *

Come on, come on! Just five more fucking minutes and I'm out of here!

I looked at the clock on my right ticking ever so slowly, and sigh in frustration. My first day has gone on for too long, and now the clock seems to go even slower like ha ha fuck you and your stupid day. I close my eyes and tap my desk with my finger, a habit I started doing after I moved to Pennsylvania. Feli started chewing his fingernails, a habit he has yet to break. I still cringe every time I look at them.

Eventually my tapping gets too loud/annoying for some people (*cough* Arthur *cough*) so I had to stop. I eventually started bouncing my leg because I can't really stay still and trust me I'm completely annoyed with myself too.

...

"Mr. Vargas, are you listening?"

I snapped my head up from my desk and looked around. "Y-yes. Yes. N...o...? Uh, maybe?" Around me people snickered. My teacher though, was not entertained.

"Well, if you were listening, then can you tell me how to conjugate the verb jooh-dah?"* I stared at the teacher.

"Uh..."

"Exactly. May you come here please?" I got up from my chair, slightly nervous. I don't think getting in trouble on my first day of school would make mom too happy. Or dad. Especially dad. I shiver. I stop at his desk and wait. He shuffled around his desk a bit before producing a bright pink slip.

"Mr. Yoon, I don't think not listening in class end up in d-detention."

Mr. Yoon chuckled. "Neither do I. I know you're not going to listen for the remainder of the class and I need to drop something off for Mr. Ammina. Can you help?" I slowly let out a breath I had no idea I was holding.

"Sure I can. But...I have don't know where his class is."

"Oh no problem. Antonio?" My heart dropped. Why why why why _why_ **why**did it have to be Antonio? It was like the universe was trying to keep us together dammit! Antonio stopped next to me with his usual stupid ditsy face. "Antonio, can you show Lovino where Mr. Ammina's room is?" Antonio's face brightened up.

"Sure, no problem." He grabbed the end of my sleeve and pulled me toward the door. Quickly I grabbed the slip, and caught a slight smirk on Mr. Yoon's face before the door was pulled closed. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed Antonio.

Why was he smirking. Did I do something funny? Or did Antonio? Was there something on me? I checked myself three times before looking up. Something warm was in my hand and I looked down. Intertwined with mine was a soft, thin one. One that belonged to a certain Spanish bastard.

"Get the _fuck _off me!" I pulled my hand out of Antonio's and gave him a dark look. Antonio didn't look back or stop or sigh or pout. He just walked, as if that didn't faze him. Which it usually does..."Antonio?"

"Hmm?"

"Are..." God why am I asking this? "Are you okay?" I walked up next to him.

"Ah, si. I'm fine." Antonio turned towards me and smiled. I huffed and looked away. Of course he's fine. Why would I ask that? Stupid idiot.

* * *

"Here Lovino." I stopped walking. In front of me was a door with a plaque that read _**Mr. Ammina room** **404.**_I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mr. Amma-Ammina?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery from Mr. Yoon." I stood in the doorway awkwardly unsure of what to do. Oh how I hate being unsure.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come here." I walked towards his desk. As I walked I heard a faint "frate~llo!" I turned my head and spotted Feliciano waving slightly. I sigh inwardly and continue walking to the desk. Mr. Ammina held out his hand and I put the package-thing in it. Wait. When did I grab a package? You know what? I don't care.

I walked out of the classroom and closed the door. Antonio and I walked back to class. We didn't walk five paces before a big clap of thunder rang throughout the school. I heard a scream in the classroom I just walked out of and smirked. That _h_ad to be Feli. No man alive can scream that loudly.

Then I groaned. You know why I groaned? Because it just so happens that I did not bring an umbrella dammit. And by the time we get home, Feli and I will be soaked and probably be sick. That would sure put me in a bad fucking mood.

And you know what makes it even better?

"Uh, Lovino. Is...is that your phone. Outside?"

That's what made it better.


End file.
